Payback 2017
Payback 2017 is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE which took place on April 30, 2017 at the SAP Center at San Jose in San Jose, California. It was the 5th annual Payback event. Background Payback will feature professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At WrestleMania 33, Kevin Owens defeated Chris Jericho to win the United States Championship. The following night on Raw, it was announced that Jericho would get a rematch for the championship at Payback. Jericho and Seth Rollins were scheduled to face Owens and Samoa Joe, but the two attacked Jericho backstage, taking him out of the match. Jericho was then replaced by the returning Finn Bálor, who had been out since SummerSlam 2016, and Rollins and Bálor defeated Owens and Joe. On the WrestleMania 33 pre-show, Neville defeated Austin Aries to retained the Cruiserweight Championship. On the April 4 episode of 205 Live, Aries won a fatal four-way #1 contenders match to earn a rematch. On the April 10 episode of Raw, it was announced that the rematch would happen at Payback. At WrestleMania 33, Randy Orton defeated Bray Wyatt to win his ninth WWE Championship. On the following episode of SmackDown, Wyatt challenged Orton to a "House of Horrors" match for the title and Orton accepted. Wyatt and the returning Erick Rowan then lost a tag team match against Orton and Luke Harper. On the April 10 episode of Raw, Wyatt was moved to the Raw brand as a result of the Superstar Shake-up, but he was still allowed his rematch for the WWE Championship, which was confirmed to happen at Payback. The next night on SmackDown, Orton faced Rowan. During the match, Wyatt appeared on the TitanTron, after which, Rowan attacked Orton with the steel steps and got disqualified. At WrestleMania 33, The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy) made their return to WWE and were inserted into the Raw Tag Team Championship fatal four-way ladder match, where they won the championship. The following night on Raw, former champions Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson invoked their rematch clause, but were unsuccessful. Later in the show, Cesaro and Sheamus defeated Enzo Amore and Big Cass to become the number one contender's for the tag titles. The following week, the championship match was confirmed for Payback. Also on that episode of Raw, The Hardys teamed up with Cesaro and Sheamus where they defeated Gallows and Anderson and The Shining Stars (Primo and Epico). On the January 30 episode of Raw, Samoa Joe made his main roster debut by attacking Seth Rollins on Triple H's behalf. Joe's attack on Rollins re-injured the same knee that had sidelined Rollins from November 2015 to May 2016, and almost kept Rollins from competing at WrestleMania 33. However, Rollins managed to recover enough to defeat Triple H in a non-sanctioned match at WrestleMania. On the post-WrestleMania Raw, Rollins teamed up with the returning Finn Bálor and the two defeated Joe and Kevin Owens. The following week during the Superstar Shake-up, unsure of his fate, Rollins talked about what he still wanted to do on Raw, which included settling his score with Joe. Raw General Manager Kurt Angle declared that Rollins would be staying on Raw, after which, Joe came out and attacked Rollins and the two brawled. A match between the two was scheduled for Payback. Match Preview Matches ; ; *Pre-show: Enzo Amore and Big Cass defeated Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson (6:35) *Chris Jericho defeated Kevin Owens © by submission to win the WWE United States Championship (14:00) *Austin Aries defeated Neville © by DQ in a WWE Cruiserweight Championship match (11:20) *The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) © defeated Cesaro & Sheamus to retain the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (12:45) *Alexa Bliss defeated Bayley © to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship (11:15) *Seth Rollins defeated Samoa Joe (15:55) *Bray Wyatt defeated Randy Orton in a House of Horrors match *Braun Strowman defeated Roman Reigns (11:50) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Payback DVD release * Payback 2017 on DVD External links * Payback 2017 Official Website * Payback 2017 on WWE Network * Payback 2017 Kickoff Show on WWE Network * (RU) on WWE Network * (JA) on WWE Network * (ZH) on WWE Network * (PT) on WWE Network * (ES) on WWE Network * (DE) on WWE Network * (HI) on WWE Network * Payback 2017 Kickoff Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Payback 2017 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:WWE Payback Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2017 pay-per-view events